User talk:TheBestContributor
Welcome, TheBestContributor! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:TheBestContributor page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming a Patapedian. TMaakkonen (talk) 11:38, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Editing When editing, please check that what you are adding isn't already stated on the page. Thanks, 13:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Editing Your recent edits have been fairly pointless, and the wide scale of them can be seen as spamming. If you aren't more careful with your editing I will have to stop you from editing. 02:29, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Meteroro2190 here (Seriusly?) Wow Wow Rah, you sound more agressive. However it´s true. You: TheBestContributor, I saw your edits too. Believe me, you need to do your edits better. DON´T MAKE USELESS EDITS, and see the other articles. You need to win your name being better on your edits, I think you will be the real TheBestContributor when your edits have the best content and when you be the firts on the wiki´s score, etc, etc, etc... P:S: Hey Rah Gashapon, remember: this user is NEW on the wiki, so... don´t be like Ragewolf at this moment. Don´t you remember what happened with my friend SuperJaws100? That was like this, and now he´s "a better user" here, so... like him this guy TheBestContributor have potential. That´s all for now (are you better now, Rah? Just relax a little) Meteoro2190 (talk) 04:42, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Reply and whatnot I see you asked me that if you could add a page, but apparently you have already done it. And it didnt end well. You are new here, so I hope you will learn to avoid creating useless pages and learn how to put a signature so we can read your posts better. . . . Seriously, you didnt leave a signature, so I had to search Recent Activity to find out that it was you who asked me that question. And if you have no idea how to add signature, well, its a big button that has "signature" on it. Just click it to add signature while editing/creating posts. TMaakkonen (talk) 10:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC)